Une histoire de pantalons
by Oxytreza
Summary: un joli conte relatant la belle histoire d'amour entre un pantalon de cuir et un jean...C'est pas une blague. yaoi.


Pairing : Huuum…Hum. Huum. Bon, allez. Je me tâtais pour faire un gojyo/sanzo, rien que pour faire plaisir. Mais non. Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas. Je ne _peux_ pas.

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf peut-être les pantalons.

Une histoire de pantalons…

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain et merveilleux, une usine de pantalons.

Dans cette usine, plein de pantalons étaient fabriqués. Des coupés droits, des pattes d'éléphants, des cigarettes, des slims, des jeans, des cotons, des cuirs, et plein d'autres, autant pour femme que pour homme.

Et dans cette usine de pantalons, il y avait un pantalon de cuir noir. Lustré, brillant, d'une couleur d'ébène profonde. Il avait une coupe droite, près du corps, presque moulant. Les finitions étaient parfaites, le cuir d'immense qualité.

C'était un des plus beaux pantalons de l'usine.

Il y avait aussi un jean. Un jean large sans être baggy, bleu ciel, légèrement délavé aux cuisses. Lui aussi, c'était un des plus beaux pantalons de l'usine.

Tous les pantalons étaient amoureux soit du jean, soit du cuir.

Mais ces deux pantalons-là étaient, eux, immensément amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était le plus beau couple de pantalons de l'usine.

Ils passaient de longues heures les jambes toutes entortillées, s'aimant si fort qu'ils auraient pu soulever des montagnes avec leur amours.

Mais le futur allait leur prouver le contraire.

Un jour, ils furent séparés, arrachés l'un à l'autre et mis dans de grands cartons, séparés. Le cuir alla dans un carton jaune tandis que le jean alla dans un carton rouge.

Désespérés, ils comprirent qu'ils allaient être séparés. Le jean, téméraire, tenta de sortir de son carton pour aller rejoindre son cuir, mais il en fut empêché.

Chaque carton fut placés dans des camions et chaque camion s'éloigna l'un de l'autre.

Les deux pantalons ne purent que pleurer et se morfondre. Qu'allaient-ils faire s'ils étaient si loin l'un de l'autre ?

Un des camions allait tout au Sud du pays et l'autre camion tout au Nord. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus loin que ça.

Les pantalons commencèrent leur vie de pantalons, à entendre être débarqués dans des magasins, installés sur des étagères et s'ils avaient de la chance, être achetés.

Le pantalon de cuir fut installé dans un magasin chic du Sud du pays et le jean fut installé dans un magasin branché du Nord.

Ils pleuraient jour et nuit de leur séparation, de leur amour perdu, de leur cœur déchiré. Seuls, ils se morfondaient chaque minute des kilomètres qui les séparaient.

Un beau jour, le pantalon de cuir fut acheté. Il s'en réjouit à peine, son jean toujours aussi loin. Il fut confortablement installé dans une belle commode et son propriétaire le portait souvent, ses voisins de tiroir étaient gentils. Mais le cuir était toujours aussi triste et désespéré, pensant chaque jour à son jean.

De son côté, le jean avait été également acheté. Il avait été pendu dans une grande penderie spacieuse, avec d'autres pantalons sympa et des tee-shirts un peu pêle-mêle tout aussi gentil. Son propriétaire le mettait régulièrement aussi, mais rien ne le consolait, toutes les semaines consacrées à penser à son si beau cuir.

Des mois passèrent ainsi, tous deux se morfondant au fond de la commode et de la penderie. Leurs amis tentaient de les aider, mais rien n'y faisait. Ni le bel espace où ils étaient rangés, ni les gentils vêtements, ni le fait que leurs propriétaires les portaient très souvent.

Mais le destin ne fut pas si jouer et un jour, le pantalon de cuir fut réveillé en se sentant soulevé et installé dans une valise. Peu inquiet, et de toute façon, rien ne lui importait, il se laissa faire. Il se rendormit dans la valise et quand il se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, il était posé sur un lit étranger, en attendant d'être rangé dans une commode entièrement vide. Comme son propriétaire avait pris peu de vêtements, il en déduisit qu'il était juste en voyage, et qu'il allait bientôt rentrer.

Quelques jours plus tard, le cuir fut ressortit de la commode et enfilé. Son propriétaire se regarda dans la glace en pied et le pantalon se regarda au passage.

Il avait eu de la chance, son propriétaire était beau et était complètement sublime dans le pantalon. Il était grand, mince, des yeux verts et ses cheveux bruns répondaient parfaitement au noir d'ébène du cuir du pantalon.

Mais même cela ne parvint pas à remonter le moral du cuir qui continuait de se morfondre, même sur les jambes de son propriétaire.

Ils sortirent, il faisait nuit. L'homme marcha le long des rues d'un pas tranquille, il ne cherchait rien en particulier, il se baladait. Le pantalon n'entendait même pas les murmures des autres pantalons sur son passage, tant il était beau.

De son côté, le jean n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ce soir-là, son propriétaire l'avait sorti de sa penderie pour le mettre, mais se voir entourer la belle silhouette de cet homme aux cheveux vifs et au torse musclé ne le consola que peu. Ils sortirent aussi, les pas de son propriétaire rapides et assurés. Le jean savait où il allait. Dans ce bar où ils allaient souvent le soir. Sans faire attention, il laissa les pas de l'homme se diriger jusqu'à la banquette où il s'asseyait toujours.

Et il resta là, assis, sans écouter le jacassement des filles, le rire gras des hommes.

Le cuir flânait toujours dans la rue avec son propriétaire quand celui-ci s'arrêta devant un bar. Il sembla hésiter à entrer quand le cuir sentit une décharge de long de son tissu.

Il sentait la présence de son jean.

Fou de joie, il entraîna son propriétaire à l'intérieur du bar, courut presque à travers la salle enfumée, à la recherche de son amour.

Le jean au même moment sentit l'appel de son cuir. Il se leva d'un bond, entraînant son propriétaire avec lui. Il resta debout, à guetter la salle.

Soudain ils se virent.

Oh, quel bonheur de retrouver son amour perdu, de recoller les morceaux de son cœur brisé !

Ils se serrèrent brusquement l'un contre l'autre, le cuir glissa sa jambe droite entre les deux jambes du jean.

Autour d'eaux, des manifestations de surprise se faisaient entendre avec virulence, mais ils ne s'en occupaient pas. Le jean s'assit et le cuir s'assit sur lui, cajolant son très cher et tendre.

Soudain, le cuir sentit son propriétaire reprendre le contrôle, s'arracher à l'étreinte de son amour et reculer vers la sortie.

Le jean ne put le supporter. Il se leva, malgré les résistances de son propriétaire et suivit le cuir qui l'appelait désespérément. Ils s'étaient perdus une fois, il n'était pas question de se perdre une deuxième.

Le jean et le cuir sortirent, en compagnie évidemment de leurs propriétaires et le jean réussit à pousser son très cher dans une ruelle sombre. Ils purent de nouveau s'embrasser et se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Enfin, ils pouvaient s'aimer de nouveau, de tout leur soûl.

Leurs propriétaires semblaient passablement gênés de ce qui arrivait, ils ne cessaient d'essayer de se séparer. Mais les deux pantalons tinrent bon, leur amour étant trop fort pour être de nouveau brisé.

Soudain, ce fut plus facile. Les deux hommes semblaient également se serrer l'un contre l'autre et les deux pantalons purent faire comme ils l'entendaient.

Plus tard, après avoir marché côte à côte dans les rues d'un pas régulier, guidés par leurs propriétaires car le cuir et le jean n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre, il purent restés entrelacés de longue heures sans que personne ne leur dise rien, abandonnés sur la moquette d'une chambre.

Fin

Je vous explique comme cette idée plus que bizarre m'est venue.

Je suis actuellement en Bretagne avec mes parents, ma grand-mère et ma meilleur amie Shaa. La maison est partiellement en travaux, et nous étions en train de gratter les murs de leur enduit dans une salle de bain, lorsque Shaa m'a dit : « Raconte-moi une histoire ».

J'ai commencé à raconter une sorte de conte bizarre et débile avec une princesse qui se transforme en homme, et un oiseau qui retrouve forme humaine et c'est ainsi que l'ex-princesse Hakkai épousa le prince Gojyo.

Ensuite, elle a raconté l'histoire d'une mite qui demandait à un moine de la transformer en humain, et c'est ainsi que le haut moine Sanzo finit avec une mite transformé en singe…Humain, pardon.

Et c'est là que les pantalons me sont venus.

Oh, no comment.

Review, plutôt.


End file.
